


Meet The Siblings

by Specksandfrecks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Other, Scotland, United Kingdom, back story, meet the UK siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specksandfrecks/pseuds/Specksandfrecks
Summary: The meeting hall is under construction and the countries have to find some where else to hold their meeting. England's home is close by. They head there but when they arrive they find four strange characters awaiting them.





	1. A Surprise Guest

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S CLOSED?!" yelled an annoyed England. He had been running late today as he was staying at America's house, even though this meeting was being held in Britain (specifically London).

"Don't worry the hero will thing of something!" America burst out. He was more high sprung than usual.

"Ugh, typical Britain, nothing ever goes right here! We should of just had it in France!" The annoying France indicated acting all smug thinking "Hopefully it will never be held here again! I will win and stupid England won't be able to speak up!"

"Mr England" a tall man in a black suit holding a black brief case came over to the countries. "May I suggest something?" The mans voice was deep but England agreed to him as he didn't want a reputation of being a bad host. "Your house has a large meeting room, doesn't it? Surely it's big enough for the eight of you?"

England thought on it. It wasn't a bad idea. He hadn't been home, but if anything was wrong his boss would of called him. He agreed to it.

"Alright then!" He got his confidence back. "Call some taxi's over and we shall had to mine!" He told the man. The man scuttled off to the red telephone box and called up some taxi's. The taxi's pulled up in front of England's mansion. It was massive. There was a wall to keep unwanted visitors out but they could see the tall trees above it. England opened the front gate and they all headed in.

"WOW!" Italy exclaimed looking around. The garden was so well done. It was fit for a queen! Well the queen did visit a lot so it would have to be.

Even Germany was impressed. He looked around the impressive place. That's when he noticed it. A white ball of fluff in the distance. It was next to a gate which led to the back garden.

"England..." Germany stuttered hoping he wasn't beginning to see things.

"Yes!" England was acting very smug. He noticed it too. Eventually everyone turned around and noticed it. It came closer to them. However as it came closer more of them followed.

Once it came into eye sight they all saw it. It was a sheep. "A sheep?" asked Japan confused. The other countries were confused.

"Wait a minute" England thought aloud. "If there is sheep here then that means that he is here!" He began to panic.

"Who?" Asked Russia quite interested.

"Wa-" England was cut off by seeing one of his older brother follow the sheep out of the back garden.

He had reddish-blondish hair, which was all messy. He wore a simple dress shirt and long shorts. His eyes were green like Iggy's but he didn't have as messy eyebrows.

"Uhm...who is that?" asked America. England gulped loudly. So loudly that everyone heard it.

"That's my brother" He stiffened his body and muttered "Wales".


	2. Meet Wales

Wales noticed them and smiled at them. "Ah Iggy your back" He began to walk over to the countries who were still confused, well a part from England and France. "And look you brought your friends home"

England wasn't saying anything. He was half panicked half still big headed from the other countries comments. He tried to say words but nothing came out, just weird noises. He had been avoiding his family for the last few months. He just needed a break from it all. They never came to his house any way. They stayed at their own houses. "Why is he here? Are the others here?!" He thought.

"France" Wales walked over to him. "Not seen you in a long time" Wales greeted him politely.

"Yeah.." France was really confused.

When England was younger France met the family. He had met them before but didn't completely know them. When Wales was younger he used to pick on England with his other siblings. He was a lot more rude and stuck out a lot. However recently he has tidied himself up. He spends all of his time that he has with his sheep or he goes out drinking even though he doesn't drink a lot.

"Mr England" Japan tapped England's shoulder to bring him back to reality. England snapped out of it. He grabbed his older brothers shoulders and panicking asked

"Is he here?!" Wales thought for a moment. He hadn't been inside. In fact he had only arrived today.

"Not that I know of" Wales told him. England sighed with relief.

"Mr England" Japan tapped his shoulder again. England turned around to face Japan. "I don't mean to be rude but who is this man?"

Wales stood forward and introduced himself. "My names Wales, I'm one of Iggy's older siblings, it's nice to meet you all" He tilted his head to the side and smiled at them. "May I ask whom you people are" He asked still smiling.

"Hello I'm Germany!" He saluted at the country.

"Italy!" Italy cheered

"hello, I'm Russia"

"Ni hao I'm China ~ aru!"

"Konichiwa I'm Japan"

"you already know me, but bonjour! I'm the lovely amazing beaut-" France was cut off by England's very loud fake yawn. "France" He glared at England.

"And I'm the Hero! America!" He cheered.

"it's nice to get to meet you all" Wales smiled at them all.

Wales suddenly turned around. "Ah Y Ddraig Goch!" The other countries stared at him. England could see it though.

"Ah he came with you" England smiled at it.

To all the other countries there was nothing there. What England and Wales could see was a red dragon. Y Ddraig Goch translates to the red dragon. Y Ddraig Goch was Wale's friend. All the siblings could see the magical creatures.

"England..." Germany stepped in and took charge. "shouldn't we head inside?"

"Ah you're right, goodbye Wales" They all left Wales to his sheep waving him off. Wales pet the dragon as they all headed inside.

"What nice friends" He said to himself. He turned to one of his sheep and said "I wonder if the others are here"

"baaa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way if you're wondering how I'm basing their personalities I have googled many of the hetalia wiki pages and things like that and basically have profiles of each of them in my head
> 
> remember if you don't understand something tell me in the review and I can answer up here on the next chapter!


	3. The Twins

"So that was one of your older brothers" asked America. England was in the middle of trying to open his door. It was an old house so the lock was slightly broken but he obviously wouldn't tell anyone.

"Well yes" The door clicked and it began to open "But I also sort of have a-"

"ARTHUR!" A girls voice shouted.

The other countries peaked around England's shoulder. England just stared at her. The girl had long ginger hair which had two four leaf clover pins on each side of her fringe. She also had the same eye colour as England and she had freckles. She was slightly (very slightly) taller than England and she was very pretty. She wore a white shirt with a dress over the top of it. The dress was the colour green as well. The one surprising thing was that on her cheek she had a scar. The scar was from when she fought for her independence with England.

"Grainne!" France cheered. He shoved England to the side and ran over to the pretty country. "Oh Grainne I have missed you so!" France went to kiss her hand but she pulled it away.

In her past she dated France. She would describe it as "The worst time of my life" a part from when she hurt England badly. He was always a player so she gave up on him. Her opinion hasn't changed since.

"Grainne..." England mumbled staggering to get up.

"Arthur!" She ran over to him to help him up. "where have you been?! Why haven't you answered my calls?!" England dusted himself off and replied

"I was in New York, I had some unfinished business to attend to, as someone is unorganized!" He looked towards America with a stern look.

"You poor thing!" She looked at America and slightly giggled with him but she cleared her thing and went over to the door.

"OI!" She yelled with a much manlier voice. "Seamas!" She yelled into the house.

"EH!" England yelled with slight fear.

A man, the same height as Grainne came outside. He resembled England a little bit. He had his eyebrows. However he looked more like Grainne. They looked like twins. He also had ginger hair but it was short. He was quite skinny and had freckles like Grainne. He wore a white shirt with a green knitted jumper over the top of it. He wore brown trousers as well.

"WHYS THAT IDIOT HERE!" England had an out burst. There was suddenly a cold breeze.

"England.." Grainne muttered. England knew he was in trouble. Grainne only said England when she was angry with him.

Another thing about Grainne was that she was a bit... bipolar? She wanted to be the kind and caring mother but she had anger issues, especially when someone would pick on her darling brother Seamus.

"DON'T CALL HIM AN IDIOT!" She waked him on the head and he fell to the floor. She then remembered everyone had saw her and quickly fixed herself. Seamus looked around and asked

"Who are these idiots?" The countries looked hurt.

"Oh they're Arth- I mean England's friends" She teased. When she gets in this mood there is no stopping her.

"Ehhh" Seamus looked them up and down "Nothing interesting" He sighed

"OI" Germany was annoyed at them wasting time "Who do you two think you are anyway?" Germany was taller than them but that didn't stop the twins.

"Well I'm Ireland, otherwise known as Grainne" She explained

"I'm northern Ireland, I get called north or Seamus, call me what you like"

"Eyebrows!" America pointed out. North looked pissed off

"Shut it you burger eating freak show" America looked hurt, but surprised at the same time.

"Don't call him that!" Ireland was pissed again.

"Wait you know who we are?" asked America.

"Yes, want to explain brother?" She asked North.

North stood forward and sighed heavily. "Well there is the pasta idiot, the strict blonde idiot, the quiet one who just agrees, panda guy, creepy russian person, the player idiot who according to my sister should just die already and then there you the burger freak" He managed to annoy them all. He could tell but he could help it. It's an Irish thing.

"How come Wales didn't know us?" Asked China.

"Wales doesn't bother listening when England is ranting on about you lot after one of your world meetings" North explained again.

"Oh" They all looked at England who was off the floor again.

He walked up to his older twins. "Oh I forgot to mention we are his older brother and sister" Explained Grainne, teasing him.

"Is he here?" He asked.

"He might be" Grainne teased.

"He might not be" Seamus joined in.

"Ignore these two, their hopeless" England was scared of them but simply barged right through them.

"Why do they have to be here as well?!"


	4. The Eldest

The twins were following behind them all. "What a big house" Russia stated looking around. He had only ever been in a strange dark room, after that incident he wash rushed out of the house.

"Germany! Germany! Can we play in here?!" Italy was excited to be somewhere he hadn't really been before

"No Italy now behave!" Germany ordered him, even though he is no longer the axes power Italy still listens to him.

"Ah here we are" England said reaching his meeting room. He turned and noticed the twins were still there. "Why don't you two go and make yourself useful and make some tea?" He suggested.

"All right little brother" Ireland was nearly back to her kind self. She took north's hand and they walked away together.

"Interesting siblings" teased America. England rolled his eyes at him and opened the door.

It was bright, brighter than it should be. It was Britain they were in wasn't it. It was weird, but England was happy the weather was nice for once. The light began to dim and they could see the table and chairs in front of them. It had been polished and cleaned since the last meeting and the room was decorated very posh. "Well everyone please come in-" at that moment he heard a heavy smokey cough come from the top of the table. England didn't want it to be him. He really didn't want it to be him. Of all the people in the world he didn't want it to be him! He wished and wished it would be a lazy servant. Even if that looked bad it would be better than him!

They could all see him though. Sitting at the top of the table. The curtains had been torn down off of the window and placed on the chair he was sitting on. his legs were on the table, one crossed over the other and he had a lit cigarette in his mouth. His hair was an auburn colour which had been messed up. He had a blue military uniform on which had two white straps which crossed over his shoulders like an 'x'. His eyes were also green and he had an iron earing in his right ear.

"Well, well, well" He took a smoke of his cigarette and blew it across the room. "Hello little brother, have you brought your friends to play?" He teased him.

Scotland and England's relationship is... complicated. throughout England's childhood Scotland bullied him with his other younger brother, or that's the way it's seen. Scotland has never liked the English ruling him. He would fight for his independence, but he feels loyal to his family. He was told by their father to stay by his younger siblings side so he has stayed loyal to his words. Sadly because of this he can't escape from England. He hates how much power his little brother has and thinks that if he was independent he could easily gain that much power and be part of the big countries. Then again he knows very few of the countries and the ones he knows he doesn't always get along with, a part from France.

"Scotland.." Arthur muttered to himself.

"Aww come on little one" Scotland stood up putting out his cigarette on the newly polished table. "Call me my name or at least big brother" He smirked at England.

"Excuse me, but may I ask who are you?" Japan stood forward.

"The names Scotland, Call me Scottie or Allistor. I'm the eldest of our family" All the countries took a good look at him.

"AH Scottie!" France jumped forward. Their relationship was an on and off one. They got along but Scotland wasn't happy what he did to his younger sister and France still hadn't forgotten about Napoleon or his religious views.

"France you never change" Scotland sighed.

"Whats all this racket!" The countries spread a part to reveal the twins carrying tea trays. Straight away both of them noticed Scotland.

"SCOTTIE!" the both yelled dropping their trays, smashing the tea pot and tea cups. The both ran over to him and stopped right under his nose.

"Big brother! It's been too long!" North ecstatically announced. Ireland wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She loved her older brother so much. She found Wales quite boring now and she was the one looking after Seamus. She was happy to have someone look after her.

"Ehm...Scottie?" France was still trying to talk to him. Grainne gave him a scaring stare and shouted

"Scotland is mine! Don't call him Scottie" France felt a shiver down his spine and stepped back a bit.

"Easy, easy" He patted them on their heads and they let go.

"Is Wales here?" He turned to England who looked pissed at him.

"Yes he is!"

"I am right here" They all turned their attention to a window. Wales was standing on a sheep trying to climb through.

"For fuck sake!" Scotland swore at his brother and went over to help him.

"Fuck?" Italy hadn't heard it before.

"Italy don't repeat anything he says" England instructed.

All of England's siblings lined up together and all said "Welcome to our house"

"OUR HOUSE?!" England screamed in surprise.


	5. His Burden

"What to you mean our house?" asked England "This is MY house not OUR house" he pointed out.

"Ah so you haven't heard little brother" Scotland walked towards him. "We will be staying here for a short time"

"What? Why?"

"Because" Scotland stopped talking and thought for a moment. He shook his head and said "We can okay"

"I need an explanation!" Demanded England

"Shut the fuck up! We are family! Deal with it!" Scotland looked at the other countries who were staring at him. "Just" He was getting angry with himself. "Leave me alone for a while" Scotland began heading to the door when Ireland spoke up

"Big brother?" She went towards him.

"No Grainne, not the now" She stopped in her steps. Scotland exited the room slamming the door shut behind him.

"Sir" a maid came from a side door near the window "Mr Kirkland, sir." England stared at the door wondering what was wrong with his brother. He didn't want to let people know what he was thinking so he snapped out of it.

"Yes miss?" He turned to her

"I'm so sorry about that sir!" She apologized. "He just stormed in here, I tried to stop him but he seemed furious! He was muttering to himself when he came in. He went up to the window and pulled the curtains off the walls. and threw the down. I was going to call you but the housekeeper insisted I began cooking and leave master Scotland alone"

"It's okay it's not your fault" He sent the maid off and turned back to his siblings.

"You three, why are you here?" Wales stepped forward and answered.

"Well Iggy, We have no idea" He bluntly stated and smiled at his younger brother.

"Huh?"

"He said we don't know are you death?!" North added.

"Shut it you git!"

"Don't speak to him that way!" they began arguing again.

"We were told by our bosses that if we had any questions we were to ask Scotland" Wales stopped them from fighting and they were listening again. "Now I think us three should be off now" He looked at the twins.

"But-"

"No buts north, This is a important meeting after all" He smiled at the counties and took the twins's hands. "We shall see you again soon my friends" They all left leaving an unknown feeling in the air.

"Mr England" Japan began talking.

"Your family is hilarious!" America began laughing. "Any way that was way to centred on you time for the hero to shine!" A few maids began to tidy up the curtains. Francis noticed them immediately. He noticed their beauty of course.

"my, my England who knew there was such beauties here" The maids heard him and began giggling.

"Shut up you git!" He snapped his fingers and the maids hurried off with the curtains. "Now that thats over lets get this meeting started shall we" They all took their seats and began the meeting.

"Everyone is here correct?" Asked England.

"Feels like someone is missing" America wondered.

"...I...m...h..ere..." A small voice tried to speak up but know one heard.

"Never mind lets just get started" Germany said sighing.

In another room Scotland was sitting on a brown leather chair. He hair a glass of whiskey next to him and a cigarette in his hand. "Idiot" he muttered to himself. He had papers in front of him. they looked important. His eyes glanced at them. "Ugh" He stood up and walked over to the window. He could see Wales outside with his sheep. The twins were in the garden talking to something. it was too small to make out. They all seemed happy and at peace. He wondered what happened to his youngest brother. Why he was the way he was. "Man he pisses me off" He tutted. "Does he now?" He heard a voice. He spun around. It was a familiar voice.

A woman with long red hair and a Celtic dress stood before him. Scotland could feel his heart sink. She was beautiful like a goddess. He knew exactly whom she was. "Why are you here?" He felt like crying but was too full of pride to do so.

"Oh Scotland" She walked over to him and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I wish you didn't have this burden" He looked into her eyes. They were green but slightly darker than his. Just as he remembered them. "I wish your father didn't say-"

"It is fine" He took her hand off his cheeks and held them. "It's just a side effect of seeing magic beings" He looked away wanting to stop seeing her, but he couldn't.

"My son" She was being a lot more polite now that she was a ghost. "Do not worry about anything that has happened in the past. We can either learn from it or move on from it" She went up on her toes and kissed is fore head.

"Mother Britannia" He smiled at her.

"There's that smile I missed."

"I always smile?"

"A loving smile" He smiled at her again.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Scotland said letting go of his mothers hands. A butler came in with another glass of whiskey.

"I'm sorry it took so long sir" He placed the glass on the table and took the other one away.

"It's fine" Scotland picked it up and took a sip. It still didn't taste right. "English Whiskey is disgusting" He muttered quite loudly.

"Would you like something else sir?" Scotland looked into the glass.

"No, it will do, you may leave Johnston" He called him by his name.

"Of course sir" He left him alone.

"Calling them by their names?" She asked. She was now sitting in his chair.

"Their people too" He put the glass down and looked out of the window "Even if Arthur doesn't call them their names someone should"


	6. No More

"We will try again next time" Said a tired England waving off the countries at his front door. The meeting ended up in arguments, again. The counties all disappeared out of his sight and he shut his door. "Thank god their gone"  
"Eh, thats not nice!" A familar voice complained behind him. England spun around to see America.  
"W-why are you still here?!" He asked half shocked half annoyed.  
"Duh! This is really interesting" America brought a hamburger out of his pocket and began eating it.  
"What is?" England asked placing his hand on the door knob.  
"Your brothers and sister! I wan't to get to know them!" He was really excited.

England Swung the door open and pointed outside "Leave!" He demanded.  
"Aw, come on Iggy" England was beginning to get annoyed.  
"Why are so many people calling me Iggy today?!"  
"m-mr England, sir" a maid silently came in through another door  
"WHAT?!" She jumped at him shouting  
"Sorry miss, I didn't mean to yell. What is it?" He closed the door giving up which seemed to please America.  
"Uhm, It's your brother"  
"Which one?"  
"Lord Scotland"  
"Lord?"  
"He told someone to call him that sir"  
"Alright what about that git?"  
"One of your butlers went to go and give him another whiskey, but before he went in he heard Scotland talking to someone but when he went in no one was there. When he left he heard lord Scotland begin talking again, sir I'm a bit worried if he might of gone insane"  
"He was always insane but I get your point, you me leave now. Oh! and thank that butler for informing you, what was his name?"  
"Johnston, sir"  
"Well tell Johnston I say thank you" She nodded and ran away.

America began to giggle and England glared at him "What?!" He snapped at America.  
"Oh nothing, so are we going to go and see Scottie"  
"Don't call him that" England looked annoyed again.  
"Why? Are you jealous" America teased.  
"No Al, I'm not. He just doesn't deserve it" England was looking somewhere, not at something, more like he was remembering something. "Not important lets go and see him"

In Scotland's room he sat on his chair again. He had his head tilted up looking at the ceiling although his eyes were closed. His mother, whom he could only see, Sat on the arm and was playing with his hair. "You know your father was always so fond of you, he still is" Scotland sighed.  
"I don't want to reminisce about the past" He took another sip of the English whiskey.  
"Why do you drink it if you hate it?" She asked. "Do you actually like it"  
"OF COURSE NOT" he stood up throwing the glass against the wall. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" He began yelling.  
"Because I am" She smiled at him.  
"Do you have any idea what this is like?! I have to see, see" He was so frustrated with himself. "THESE FUCKING EYES!" He reached for a knife.

At this point and time England and America had reached the door. England didn't understand what was wrong with his brother. This was the first he had heard about his eyes. he was very confused. He opened the door to see Scotland standing with a knife in front of his eye. "whats going on here?" England was quite scared, he didn't want America to know though.  
"DISAPPEAR!" Scotland pointed the knife at mother Britannia, a part from America and England's view he was pointing at nothing.  
"Is, is that England?" Britannia pointed at the skinny man with bushy eye brows. "It is" She ran past Scotland and over to him. "Oh how big he has gotten, and who is this?" She looked at America "Would this be the young America? I have heard so much about him up there" She seemed happy. Scotland was still pissed.

"STOP!" He yelled again. He took the knife to his eye again preparing to stick it inside. Britannia spun around. She couldn't do anything.  
"Please Scotland..." She said.  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!"  
"BROTHER STOP!" Scotland stopped. His eyes were wide open. He looked to his side and saw England running towards him. He pushed Scotland over toppling down onto the floor. "STOP YOU FOOL!" England shouted at his brother. Scotland just lay there. He felt numb. The knife was on the floor. America stared in shock, as did mother Britannia. America had never seen England like that. England was shaking. Scotland could feel him. He took his hand and put it on his youngest brothers head. It was as soft as he remembered it. England's personality had changed but Scotland was glad something stayed the same. England stopped shaking and felt strange. Why was his brother being kind to him? He didn't remember Scotland ever being nice to him. If only he knew.


	7. Seeing The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRAMATIC!
> 
> Don't worry this is Hetalia, comedy will be in this.
> 
> Well, the sort of comedy I have.
> 
> Any ways enjoy!

Scotland sat up making his younger brother slide off him. England sat on his knees in between Scotland's legs. They were older but England for some reason looked quite young. He wasn't saying anything. Scotland stared at him. "Well that's a first" He said looking at England. "You called me your brother" England looked back at him

"What of it?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing really" He slid past the topic.

England looked back at the knife. He looked at America who was stunned with silence, for a change. "Scotland what did you mean you didn't want to see anymore?" England asked him.

"Well" Scotland sighed standing up again. "Must you know?" He put his hand out to help England up.

"I did ask you git" He used Scotland's hand to get up.

"You know how we can see them magic creature things" He turned and went back over to his chair.

"What of it?"

"You may be all happy with your fairies and such but I'm not"

"How come? Aren't they our friends?" America just stood there not sure what to say.

"I carry a burden on my shoulders, from being the first born"

"What is it?"

"The dead"

"THE DEAD?! LIKE GHOSTS! SO COOL!" America ran over to Scotland excited "Are you like some sort of ghost hunter! Man that's so cool! Much cooler than you Arthur!" He burst out laughing.

"Shut it you wee shite" Scotland snapped. "Do you have any idea what it's like to see people who have passed on, to be visited by them, feeling guilt from them?!"

England wondered who he saw which made him so angry. A past enemy? No it wouldn't of been that, he wouldn't of felt guilty.

"Who did you see?" England asked. Scotland's scowl faded.

"Our mither" He stood up and walked to the window.

"Mother Britannia? You saw her?" Scotland didn't reply. He just looked at his brother, Wales, whom was playing with his sheep.

"Who?" asked America.

"You haven't met her, she is our mother"

"Well" Scotland spoke up "According to some people your not her son."

"I am so" England argued back.

"Well she visited me" He faced his annoyed younger brother "In fact she is still here" He pointed towards the door.

"Scotland..." She sighed.

"There?" Asked England. Scotland nodded.

England didn't meet his mother. Only Ireland,Scotland and Wales have. England was too young to remember her. She can be a tsunadere at times, but she grew into a kind and caring mother.

"Scotland I must go" She told him as England got closer to her.

"Good" Scotland replied.

"What did she say?" Asked England. Mother Britannia walked over to England and said

"I love you my sweet" She began to fade and smiled at Scotland. "Don't feel guilt"

"Nothing important, just that she loves you, that's all" Scotland went towards the door and held it open.

"Now will you tae shites get oot o ma room!" He spoke very Scottish.

"What?" America asked.

"He asked us to leave" England translated.

"Dinny you get cheeky you wee twat"

"For a while you were speaking proper there"

"Maners you wee shite, noo get gan" England rolled his eyes and took America by the arm. They both left Scotland alone.

Scotland slammed the door behind them. He put his back against it and slid down to the floor. He buried his head in his legs. "Dinny cry you shite" He told himself.


	8. The Sister's First Meeting

England sat in the kitchen sipping on his cup of tea. America was in the bathroom. England took another sip of his tea. He looked into it. his reflection shone back at him. He couldn't stop thinking of his eldest brother. what was wrong with him? Even though he explained England just couldn't wrap his head around it.

"Eh England?" Ireland came in through the door which lead to the garden.  
"Ireland?" Asked England looking up from his cup. Ireland noticed something was wrong with him so she tried to comfort him. She walked over to him and took his tea cup out of his hand.  
"I will give you a refill" She was about to go over to the tea pot when England said.  
"No thanks, I'm fine Grainne" She stopped in her steps and spun around back to him. She stared in shock. There was definatly something wrong with him. She noticed that all the other countries had left. She understood.  
"Is it because your boy friend left?"  
"EH!" England yelled jumping up out of his seat. At that exact moment America came into the kitchen, still zipping his zipper up.  
"Whats going on?" asked America rubbing his eye.  
"HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND" England blushed whilst telling his older sister.  
"Who?" Asked America.  
"No one you dumb git" England sat back down in a huff.

Ireland went over to the tea pot and poured herself a cup. "Want a cup?" She asked America.  
"sure!" America accepted her tea. She poured him one and handed him it.  
"Are you sure Arthur?" She asked.  
"Fine then!" He gave in and she gave him another cup. America and Ireland sat at the table with him.  
"So Ireland" America turned talking to her. "What was England like as a kid?" England kicked him underneath the table in annoyance. Ireland giggled at him.  
"I didn't raise him" She smiled at him "I did babysit from time to time but I only every hung out with him with my brothers." Grainne had calmed down and was relaxed again.  
"Eh? who raised him then"  
"It is a bit complicated...but Scotland did for a short time, after that well... to be honest I don't know what happened between them"  
"He showed me the way to go and I went that way...I say showed it was more like kicked" England took a long sip of his tea.  
"When I first met him he was a small boy with a lively personality, all he wanted to do was play and have fun" She looked at her little brother. "back then I looked like I was only a 7 year old girl, well in human form anyway"  
"Really?" America was very interested in hearing about England.  
"Yes want me to tell you what it was like?" America nodded violently sitting on the edge of his seat. England was ignoring them but was also slightly interested. "Well it was at my brother Scotland's castle, it's knocked down now but it used to be an amazing place to stay. I was delivering something to him, I don't remember what it was but I wanted to visit him as I loved my older brother so much, being second eldest was hard work."

 

A young girl with short curly ginger hair was walking up to one of the Scottish castles. this one was special to her though. It was her big brothers house, her beloved big brother. She wore her favourite green dress. She had small leather shoes to go with it. There had been rumor going around that there was someone new in the family. It had been about a year since her parents passed away. She had been in a state of depression so she hadn't seen him for a whole year. She was so excited but also curious about the new member.

She knocked hard on the big wooden gate and the peeping window slid open. A old wrinkly man stood there. "Who goes there?" He asked looking at her. She smiled at him holding her woven basket with a checked hankie on top of it.  
"It is me, Grainne, I mean Ireland" The man stared at her and then remembered her face.  
"Oh my dear, come on in!" He opened the gate and it was busy inside.

There was people running about the place. everyone looked happy though. A maid saw her and stopped. "Could you be?" She nodded and the maid shouted "Grainne is home!" The other servent stopped and began cheering crowding around her.  
"Hello everyone" she felt very welcomed. Suddenly bagpipes began playing. A knight sat upon a horse.  
"Get back to work" He demanded. the servants rushed off. "You know we need to kind him" They all understood a part from Grainne. "Lady Ireland?" He asked. She nodded "We weren't expecting you"  
"I know that idiot" She huffed. "Wheres my big brother?" She asked smiling again.  
"Lord Scotland is busy dealing with... other things" The knight dismissed the topic which annoyed her.  
"Well I guess I will just have to wait for him!" She laid her basket by her feet and sat on the floor crossing her legs. "I will wait right here for my big brother!"  
"alright then" The knight rode off into the stables and left her all alone.

"MY GOAD" There was a sudden drop of fabrics. Grainne turned to see a woman whose hair was tied back in a tight bun. The woman ran over to Grainne and looked at her dress. "Staun up!" she ordered. Grainne stood up. The woman wiped down her dress and sorted it out. "there ya gae, canny hae a bonny dress like that all messy noo can we"  
"Who are you?"  
"names Mor, i ken it's nae the nicest o names but its mines so i stay bide wi it" Grainne had known Scotland for a long time now so she was used to the Scots.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Ireland, but my names really grainne" She picked her basket back up.  
"REALLY?!" Shouted Mor. "I'm a hint irish ma sel" She was proud "Oh I fergot! I'm that person who dis the dresses and sich, I'm a aul pal o Scotie's, he wanted to stick by me so let me werk here"  
"Where is my brother?"  
"Yer brither will be chasing efter that tyke thats stauing ere, dinny ken why he bithers" She shook her head. "Oo shite my fabrics" She noticed her fabrics were scattered around the place. "I better gaun, I need tae finish off a dress for one o ladies Scottie broke up wi. if you need ony help jist give me a shout" She left Grainne alone.

Grainne became interested in this 'tyke' she began wandering the castle when she saw something. A small boy was sitting under the table. He had blonde hair and big bushy eye brows. he wore a over sized dress shirt and a big green cloak. He also had little brown boots on too match. Grainne bent down to see him. He was cradling something. It looked like a piece of fur.

"who are you?" She asked the kid.  
"E-England..." He murmured. England? She hadn't known of that place, she thought the Romans were still there but she guessed not anymore.  
"Nice to meet you!" She sat across from him. "I'm Ireland!"  
"Hair?" England pointed at her hair.  
"What about it kid?" She was still happy to see this little one.  
"GINGER GINGER GINGER!" He laughed at her. It snapped her little smile into a frown. She was pissed.  
"oi...England" She muttered.  
"GINGER GINGER GINGER!" he continued.  
"oi.. that's enough"  
"GINGER GINGER GINGER GINGER GINGER!" He let out a great cackle.  
"SHUT UP YOU BIG BROWS!" She shouted. the kid went silent. He felt sad all of a sudden. "MY NAMES GRAINNE NOT GINGER!" She screamed.  
"Sorry...Grainne-nee-san." Nee-san? Grainne blushed at him. His hair was so bright and blonde it was amazing. She ruffled his hair with her skinny fingers.  
"It's okay, you know one day I'm going to be really strong and show everyone girls aren't weak, would you stand by me?" England stood up, he wasn't tall, and hugged her.  
"Yes" he whispered. She hugged him back. someone to stand by her, not in front of her that's all she wanted.

there was a sudden slam of doors. They smell o the country side came through. "Oi are you in here?" He shouted. He was there. Grainne stuck her head out from under the table. England had fallen asleep in her arms so she took the piece of thur and laid it down and put him on it, he lay there as she slowly got up. She looked at him. He looked about 15. He wore a kilt and the same material over one shoulder, pinned with the Scottish royal families crest. He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he had let his hair grow again, it was down to his shoulders and he had the start of a beard forming. He was looking like his father.

"ALLISTOR!" she ran over to him and jumped in his arms. "I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She squeezed him.  
"Wut?" She let go and looked up at her big brother.  
"It's me your little sister" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"My my my! What a bonny lass you hae become!" She blushed at him.  
"You have let your hair grow again brother!" She reached up too it and lightly tugged it.  
"Ouch you little monster" He teased. He wasn't that old either. He was about 19 or 20.

He looked over at the table where England was. "There he is!" He stormed past Grainne and over to England. He picked him up by the hood waking him up. "What do ya think your daein?!" He yelled. England looked terrified.  
"NO ALISTOR!" Grainne ran over to him. "This is our little brother, like Wales, we have to look after him" Scotland stared at Grainne making her feel small.  
"Stupid skirt freak" England shouted at Scotland.  
"EH!" He looked pissed. "Listen you wee shite, I hae spunt haulf an oor looking fur ya and wut were ya daein?!"  
"A piss" England told him.  
"Really Arthur? Well then why daent i just tak a piss tae but on ye?!" He dropped England on the floor.  
"Clean up this midden" Scotland stormed out of the room leaving a silence. England began crying.  
"It's alright... Arthur" She called his name "Scotland will warm up to you"  
"Shut up you ginger weirdo" England spoke back at her whilst crying.  
"Fine then fix it yourself!" She picked up her basket and stormed out of the room pissed off.

She ran up stairs to Scotland's office. He wasn't in. She left the basket on his desk and left. She thought maybe she should visit next week as they just seemed to busy for now.

Reality

"And so that's basically what happened." She told them both.  
"England sounds so cute"  
"Shut up" he blushed at America calling him cute.  
"Anyways I better go find your big brother" She stood up.  
"Wales?" England looked confused.  
"No north!" She seemed pissed.  
"isn't he my little brother?"  
"NO WE SHARE THE SAME AGE TECHNICALLY!" She turned to america and calmly said "Excuse me" she slammed the door behind her leaving an unpleasant feeling.  
"You screw up a lot"  
"Shut up you git!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonny - pretty  
> Midden - mess


	9. A Sibling Quarrel

Ireland was outside when she noticed all the sheep. She hadn't really noticed them before as she was used to them. "I wonder if Wales is around" She thought aloud. She ran around the side of England's house and spotted him. He was gardening? What? The sheep were surrounding him as usual. There wasn't any dragons she could spot but there might be one around.

"Hey Wales" She startled him and he looked at her. "Sorry I thought you would of spotted me" She lied. She tended to find Wales quite boring now. He used to be quite close with Ireland when his personality was different, but now it was a different story. She got along with him but always did small things to see if he would change.

"It is alright" He smiled at her not changing.

"What ya doing?" She asked petting on of his sheep.

"Just gardening"

"But this is England's house" she questioned him.

"I enjoy it" He continued to garden. she sighed and sat on the grass, still petting a sheep.

"Why are we here England?" she asked him. He suddenly stopped. did she do it? Did she break him?

"I-I don't actually know" He stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair. Wales didn't like not understanding this. He usually blends into the background but he liked to understand what he was doing, other wise there wasn't a point.

"I thought it was maybe a family thing but it doesn't seem that way, I mean Scotland had an outburst" She remembered. Ireland was secretly watching him and England. She heard it all.

"I even heard that" He sighed. "I don't know Ireland, I don't" He walked over to her and sat beside her. Suddenly Y Ddraig Goch appeared. The small red dragon sat on wales's shoulder.

"And how have you been?" Ireland tickled it underneath its chin.

"That reminds me Ireland why are you here?" Asked wales as the dragon flew on to her lap.

"Rude" She tutted.

"Your independent now right? Why do you bother with England if you left him?" He asked being serious.

"I don't actually hate him or anything, your still my family"

"Why don't you join him again? It would make him feel much more happy"

"No! I mean I love you guys and all but my independence was for my people, they needed it."

"How come you don't hate North for not sticking with you?" Ireland was getting annoyed so stood up making the dragon fall off of her lap.

"What ever! What is this 20 questions?" That isn't important. She huffed and turned her back to him and walked away. "You don't know anything! You boring old idiot!"


	10. 4th of July

Inside America was bored so he was hunting for something interesting around the house. England had to do some paper work so told America to either go home or find something to do. He was just walking around the hall looking in every room he passed.

He had found many rooms from the cleaning storage to three bathrooms. He suddenly spotted him, one of England's brothers he met earlier. "Just stay away from my siblings!" he remembered England instructed him. He shook his head to push England's commands to the side, as he always did. He went over to the Irishman and smiled at him warmly.

"Hi, my names America, but you can call me Alfred" He introduced himself. The Irishman just looked blankly at him.

"My names Norther Ireland, either call me North or Seamus" He spoke in monotone. He couldn't be bothered with this bright, cold character from over seas.

"Well Seamus, nice to meet you" America laughed. Seamus smirked at this country. He was so happy all of the time he then remembered something. Something that he had kept a secret to himself for a long time. He didn't even tell his sister, whom he was very close to.

FLASH BACK

It was the beginning of July, the 4th to be exact. It was also the year 1999. Seamus was at England's house as his was being fixed from..well it was old. He arrived at England's house a few days before he saw what happened to England. England hadn't really been speaking to him, he seemed depressed or that something was wrong. Seamus knew which day was coming up but he didn't really think on it.

On July 4th Seamus was drinking a pint of Guinness and it was noon. The rugby was on, it wasn't a live game. He enjoyed it though. Taking another sip the phone began ringing. England wasn't picking up. Seamus looked at the phone as it vibrated on the table. A maid appeared and answered it. "Hello, this is Sir England's house, how may I help you?" She asked. Seamus watched the young girl on the phone. "Oh, Mr Alfred" She seemed surprised "You want to talk to Sir England, well, I, eh" She seemed panicked so Seamus got up to help her. He tapped her on the back making her jump. "lord-" Seamus put his hand over her mother, silenting his name. He took the phone off of her. As he did he noticed she was blushing so he removed his hand.

"bro-" he stopped himself this time and started again. "Mr Arthur is unavailable right now, I'm so sorry" He put on a fake English accent. America believed it.

"Oh, alright, so he isn't coming this year either?" Seamus didn't understand so asked.

"Coming where sir?"

"To my party, you know 4th of July" It was his independence party. Seamus looked at the maid who didn't know how to respond.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Alfred but Mr Arthur has come down with a terrible cold, you know what it is like here in England. It always rains" He continued with his fake accent.

"Is he alright? Shall I come see him-"

"No it's perfectly fine, he has many servants to take care of him. Also you have only ever been to his flat in the city, his real house is out in the countryside, outside of London. So you don't know where he lives and it would waste far too much time. I'd also hate to spoil your day"

"It's fine I-"

"No, no, goodbye Mr Alfred" He interrupted him again.

"Okay...bye?" He hung up handing the maid the phone. The maid thanked him and rushed off.

Seamus began to grow curious. Why wasn't his brother going? England just annoyed him which was why he only ever acted coldly towards him or annoyed him. He didn't understand why he was so upset. It was such a long time ago. This made him think about his sister and her independence. England wasn't like this with her. It made him slightly pissed off. He quickly finished off his pint and stormed up stairs.

He was about to burst into his room when he heard something from inside. "Sir England, are you sure you are okay" It was the same maid he saw earlier, the one who answered the phone.

"I'm fine, please leave me alone" His brother sounded dreadful, he wasn't okay at all.

"Shall I open the curtains sir?" She asked trying to be helpful.

"no.." He mumbled.

"How about a nice cup of tea to cheer you up?"

"I'm fine just leave me alone." England was getting pissed.

"Well what if I-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE GOD DAMMIT" England yelled at the maid knocking her back onto the floor with his arm by accident. she screamed as she fell. It made Seamus run into the room. However as he did England passed out on his bed. He was naked from what Seamus could tell.

He hurried to the maids side to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. Her arm was all bruised from where she had landed.

"I-I'm fine" She stuttered. Seamus could feel she was shaking. He managed to get her to her feet. Seamus had rich emotion, Which means that he wasn't as quite and calm as he usually looked. The maid noticed this and said "I will be fine, I'll just go to the doctors later, honestly I'm okay" She tried to push him away but he didn't let go. He sat her down on a chair and began looking for a first aid kit or something.

"I'm a Irishman, I can do this myself" He turned to the maid and said "Can't let a pretty woman like yourself struggle like that" The maid began blushing again. He picked up England's dirty old shirt and ripped part of it off.

"You shouldn-"

"Its just a old shirt, it looks the same as all of his others" he made her stop fussing. He began treating it.

It reminded him of his old days when he was younger. He had to tend to some of his sisters wounds. He was only a child but he did it so well. She always thanked him dearly for it. It made him smile.

Once he finished the maid thanked him so much. "Its fine, you better get back to work though" She nodded and rushed out of the room again. Seamus noticed his brother was still passed out. He was in a bad position, his crotch was barely covered. Seamus shook his head and went over to him. He managed to lift his brother back onto his bed. He was lighter than expected.

It made Seamus wonder what had happened to him. He used to be such a strong man. He was short and skinny now. It freaked him out. He tried to forget it but it hovered at the back of his mind.

"America..." Arthur was sleep talking "why..." He continued. Seamus placed the sheet over him again.

"Idiot" he muttered to himself. He looked at the country lying there. He had so many openings, they were so obvious yet were so well hidden. He looked at his blonde hair, it made him jealous. Ginger hair wasn't the most popular thing in the world. Both Scotland and Ireland were proud of their red hair, it made them different. Seamus never understood it though. Why couldn't he just blend in with the walls. He blamed his fire red hair for it. He said it was the reason for his personality as well.

He looked, again, at England. He had bags under his eyes and looked like he had been crying. It pissed him off again. "Your so perfect, I don't get it" he said louder. He noticed England began to wake up. He panicked for a moment and then ran, quietly, for the door. he shut it quickly, but quietly.

"Seamus?" England called as he woke up. Seamus was behind the closed door. "Seamus?" He called again. "SEAMUS?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What do you want you idiot? I was watching the telly?!" He acted annoyed.

"Sorry, it was just a dream"

"Your loud, annoying, friend America called. He was asking for you" He leaned against the door frame.

"Whatever, I'm ill, leave me be"

"Alright, see you" He closed the door leaving England alone.

He had never seen his brother in such a state. He never wanted to see him like that again.

Reality

He looked America up and down and tutted "Can't believe it's someone like you"

"What?" America was confused.

"Nothing" Seamus shook his head. "I need to go and find my sister"

"Oh yeah she did say she was looking for yo-"

"There you are!" Grainne was running towards them. "What are you doing here, talking to my beloved brother?" She asked America grabbing Seamus's arm.

"We were just talking" Seamus explained.

"Well your in a good fet" She laughed at her brother as she used a term Scotland always used to use.

"I am alright" He explained.

"Come on then lets good have some fun" She pulled her brother away.

"Can I come?" Asked America.

"NO!" She snapped "I mean I don't want your big head to rub off on Seamus" She explained as they left him alone.

"But...I'm the hero"


	11. A New, but Old, Face

Scotland lay on his bed. Thinking over what had happened. It had been a couple of hours. There was a hard knock on his door which made him sit up. He ruffled his bed head hair and invited the person in. It was a butler. "There is a phone call for you sir, the telephone down stairs in on hold" Scotland sighed and stood up

"Doesn't that idiot of a brother have more than three phones in his house?" He muttered to himself leaving the room.

He lazily picked up the phone and answered it "Scotland 'ere what dae yae want?" He couldn't be arsed.

"Have you had a chance to speak to England?" Asked his boss. Scotland scratched his head replying

"No yet, its no even been a day" He complained.

"Aye, well, I'm only going to give you another day or two. So no messing about, just get down to business" His boss hung up on him and Scotland threw the phone down tutting.

The phone made a loud bang when it hit the floor making England come into the room. "What the bloody hell was tha-" He stared at Scotland. Scotland was still in his trousers but his shoes and sock were off and hit shirt was unbuttoned. He blushed very slightly and continued "Be careful next time you git!" He picked up the phone and put it back. Scotland glared at him. "What?!" Asked England being brave.

"Why aren't you more curious"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" England had shoved the event from earlier to the side. It wasn't important to him.

Scotland angrily tutted at him and pushed him against the wall. When England's back hit the wall it hurt him. Scotland stared into his brothers eyes trying to figure him out. He never did fully understand his little brother. "What even are ee?" He thought aloud.

"A country" England was still being brave.

"Are ee sure?" Asked Scotland.

"O-Of course you git, get off me" Scotland glared at him.

"My, my haven't you gotten brave." He began to lift his fist in the air so England could see "Maybe I need to remind you about how it was when you pissed me off" He was about to launch it at his younger brother when America burst in.

"Arthur!" He shouted. England was terrified. He didn't even see Alfred. He stared directly at Scotland. Scotland noticed him though. He threw his punch though, missing England and hitting the wall. It cracked the paint leaving a mark. He looked at his brother again, standing back.

"Watch it or next time I won't miss" He turned to America and gave a disgusted look. America looked horrified at Scotland. Scotland huffed and took a cigarette out. He headed outside in his bare feet. Slamming the door behind him America ran to England who was frozen stiff.

"Are you alright?!" Asked a worried America. England slid down the wall and buried his head in his knees. He began to tear up.

"Why..." He mumbled. America went down to his level and patted his head. England looked up at him. He was crying. America hadn't seen England that way in a long time. He pushed it a side and smiled at England. His smile was wider and brighter than usual. England wiped his eyes and muttered "You look like a git, you git" America laughed at him and stated.

"But I am the hero!" England shoved him off and stood up. America followed him up.

"How long are you staying here?" Asked England.

"Hmm, the night?" pleaded America.

"Ugh, fine"

"Lets go have some fun!" America pointed to the garden.

"No I still have work to do, after"

"Promise!" America looked excited. England rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"I promise, now go entertain yourself until dinner." America did some form and dance and left England alone. "Idiot" England laughed heading back into a room.

Outside was Scotland. He hadn't moved from the front door. He had been listening to them. "Blonde haired idiots" He threw his cigarette down, putting it out. He noticed the sheep and went over to one of them. He looked it in the eyes. They were a dark shade of black. It reminded him of his name. "Scotland" He mumbled to himself. It came from the term Scotti which was Latinised from a ancient Greek word known as Skott which meant Dark land. He looked away from the sheep. He would never be like his siblings and he knew this well enough. He hit the grass making himself sit down.

"Eh my son is taking a hissy fit?!" He heard a familiar voice. It was the one he had always wanted to hear but never had from a very, very, very long time. He slowly but excitedly looked up. It was him. "Canny believe tis? You? Naw I willnay accept it" The ginger beared man crossed his arms.

"F-Father?" He slowly but surely stood up to face him.

"Aye, it's me, papa Celt"


	12. Papa Celt

Scotland stared at him, not believing his eyes. His father was laughing at him. "What is it my lad?" He cackled. Scotland put his hand on his fathers shoulder. He was fully standing up and noticed he was slightly taller than him now. "Eh?! You've grown laddie, good on ee" He cackled again.

Scotland wasn't replying though. He just stared at the man. He was still the way her remembered him. He may of only known him for a very short time when he was younger but he really looked up to his father. Out of all the siblings he was the most like his father, and he was proud of that fact.

Papa Celt stopped laughing and looked at Scotland. "Come on now laddie, don't you hae ony hin tae say tae yer aul papa?" Scotland tried to say something but nothing came out. "I understaun but its ony me"

"H-How av you been?" Scotland managed to say.

"I av been geed ma boy, I av been geed. Yer mither has been geed as well, och you wull already ken that won't ee" Scotland nodded and his father smiled at him. "Snap out of it you look like ee lost yer mind" He laughed again. Scotland realized he was being out of character and snapped out of it.

"Shut it you numpty" He shoved off papa Celt. they both burst out laughing again.

"Papa?" There was a voice Scotland wasn't expecting. They both turned and looked. Wales stood across the garden. He had dropped his gardening tools at his feet. What was going on? Wales shouldn't of been able to see him. Did he just never tell Scotland? If so why? Many questions ran through his mind. He looked towards papa Celt who also looked surprised. He turned back to his brother who was already running towards them.

"No, no it can't be" Wales said when he reached them.

"Oi scott, how can ee see me?" Papa Celt asked Scotland. Scotland shrugged his shoulders not knowing.

"Is-is this what you were talking about, you can see...dead people?" Asked Wales.

"Yes, but how can you see him?" Asked Scotland.

"No idea, but its nice to see you father" Wales smiled at him.

Papa Celt wasn't quite sure. He remembered Wales the way he was when he was a child growing up with Scotland.

Flash back

Papa Celt was sitting on his chair in the front room in the family house (England's house now). It was obviously a very old place and he wasn't sitting on much of a chair. The three kids were outside running about, well apart from Grainne, she was only a toddler. She could barely walk. Mother Britannia was also outside watching over them. Papa Celt was enjoying the day. It was peaceful and he was half pissed. A great day. He knew very well that soon enough he would end up disappearing, as did Britannia. They never said anything about it though.

"Oi Alistor, Dylan come inside and bring Grainne with you!" Mother Britannia yelled at them.

"Och but maa!" Scotland complained. He looked about 7 years old and wore a baggy shirt and brown trousers.

"Come on in, and pick up your cloak I don't want it getting dirty!" She commanded him.

"Fer feck sake" He cursed.

"What was that?!" She yelled at him.

"Nothing ma" He grumpily picked it up and stomped his way towards the house. Mother Britannia looked back at Papa Celt and said "That boy is too much like you" She sighed at him. Papa Celt chuckled and Scotland proudly stated

"Well that a good thing int it" He smiled.

"Get in there" She tapped him head pushing him inside.

She looked around when she spotted Grainne and Dylan by the river side. "Bloody hell Dylan" She muttered to herself. She lifted up the bottom of her dress and went over to them. "Oi you two what did I say about being save?"

"I'm a man, I can't listen to women, telling me what to do!" Wales was about 5, he was bright but he had a mixture of both mother Britannia and papa Celts's personalities. He leaned toward papa Celt more though.

"Excuse me?" She stared at her son who began to feel small.

"Nothing, I will go tidy up!" He lifted his cloak and ran inside the house.

Mother Britannia turned to Grainne. She was only 2 or 3. "Come here darling" She lifted up the small ginger haired girl. "don't you be letting those boys talk you into anything, you're going to be just like I was when I was a girl" There was a sudden bang from inside the house. "THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE?!" She yelled.

"MA WALES DID IT!" Scotland ran outside covered in black soot.

"No i didn't this idiot did it!" They both growled at each other.

"I'm going to get you two" Papa Celt came outside with a broken cup where his drink would of been.

"AAH!" they both screamed running away from him and hiding behind mother Britannia. "Save us!" They both squealed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help you" She surrendered. Papa Celt chuckled out a loud fatherly laugh and shouted

"I will get ee ya tae edjits!" They chased each other around the garden the rest of the day.

Reality

"Wales, what happened to you?" He asked his son.

"What do you mean?" He asked smiling back at his father. Scotland stood between the too. when he had an idea.

"Wait a minute, if Wales can see you then that means-" He stopped and turned back to the house. "OI! GRAINNE, SEAMUS GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he remembered "HERO WEE SHIT AND-" he stopped before he said his name "THE OTHER IDIOT GET YERSELS OOT HERE TAE!"


	13. His Independence

"The other idiot?" Asked papa Celt.

"Someone who England brought up himself" Scotland explained watching for them.

"You mean that Ameri-"

"DON'T YELL! I TOLD YOU I'M TRYING TO DO WO-" England had stormed outside with America following him, eating a burger. He stopped mid sentence and noticed papa Celt. England was too young to fully remember Papa Celt. Suddenly Seamus and Grainne ran around the corner.

"What's going on-" She noticed him as well. Seamus didn't actually know Papa Celt as he came around when England was older (even though he is thought as older than England) "Papa?" She stared at him. Papa Celt burst out laughing at Grainne.

"My how beautiful you have gotten! And whos this? Is this ma ither son!" He went over to them and hugged them both tightly. "Isn't this a great day" Grainne wanted to cry but simply took a hold of North's hand. Celt let both of them go and turned back to a smoking Scotland, a smiling wales, a american and... He took a look at England. He wasn't able to spend much time with him when he first came into the world.

England could feel those dreaded tears beginning to form on his eyes. His father, the one he had wanted to see for so long. "E-England?" Asked america unsure what was going on. England didn't bat an eye. Papa Celt began to walk towards him. Grainne and North went to stand next to Wales. She still wasn't happy with Wales but she ignored it for the moment.

"Look at ee" Papa Celt managed to say. "Yar blonde hair and such, different from us right" He cackled. England felt the tears streaming, he didn't wail though. They just fell from his eyes to the floor. Papa Celt stopped laughing and noticed him. He took his song and hugged him tightly. He wanted to cry as well but he knew he couldn't, showing weakness wasn't his thing.

America wasn't sure on what to do so he just awkwardly stood there. "Didn't Scotland raise you better?" Papa Celt laughing trying to cheer him up.

"Sorry" England let go wiping his eyes. "I just-"

"I get it" Papa Celt smiled at him.

"I did try by the way" Scotland spoke up "However this edjit didney obey" He gave a glare at England. At that moment England saw the resemblance of Scotland and papa Celt. They were so a like, it made him jealous. He was too old for childish behavior but he wish he was more like his father.

"Well who would want to be like you anyway, you git!" England snapped back.

"Shut it you" Scotland snarled making England feel small.

"Who are you?" asked America finally making some noise, it was weird for him to stay quiet.

"I'm their father, call me papa Celt" He smiled at the American. "So your the one that left my son" America suddenly felt scared of this man, he knew he wasn't to be dealt with.

"Eh, I, I just-" Papa Celt went back to laughing again. It made America relieved.

"Geed on ya! Take that independence and live on it"

"YEAH!" America cheered. Celt was amazed with this loud, modern boy, he liked him though.

Independence ran through Scotland's mind. It reminded him of his boss. He snapped out of it by Grainne grabbing his hand. "Big brother, why is father here?" She asked remembering that Scotland can see the dead.

"No idea" He told her. When Grainne was younger she used to get really clingy to her brothers, especially Scotland, seeing her father again made her think of it.

"How long will you be here?" Asked England thinking of being a proper host, not letting his father down.

"Not a clue" He scratched his beard. "I hav tae say, your really posh like" Celt pointed out.

"Aye, dinny ken how that happened" Scotland explained making his father think.

"Och well, disny matter" He shoved it to the side.

"Well I ought to get back to work." England didn't want to leave but his duty to the queen was always number one on his list.

"Come on Iggy!" America teased wrapping his arm around England's shoulders "You don't have to entertain me after you work, so when you were meant to you can go and work, right?" America suggested. England's eyes were still blood shot from the crying.

"No, her majesty needs-"

"That queen of yours will understand" Scotland sighed giving in for once.

This was new to England. Scotland wanting him not to work and spend time together. Maybe it was a trick. Maybe he just wanted to tease him. England shook his head.

"I can't, anyway she is our queen" He pointed out.

"Not mine" Grainne replied stepping forward.

"Oh aye I forgot about that, well done lass" Papa Celt rustled his fingers through her hair, Seamus was being quiet.

"Might not be mine for long either" Slipped out of Scotland's mouth. They all looked at him, confused. Especially England.

"What do you mean?" Asked England. Scotland suddenly panicked.

"Eh, nothing, ignore me" He looked away. England went straight up to his brother and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"Tell me dammit!" He demanded "Why are you lot here any way?!" He looked at his siblings.

"Sibling reunion?" Scotland suggested. England wasn't happy with the answer "Fine fuck it I will tell ee!" He gave up

"JUST SPIT IT OUT!" England's voice raised.

"DON'T FECKING YELL AT ME YOU LITTLE SHITE!" Scotland yelled back.

"FUCKING TELL ME!" England shouted back. Scotland shoved him to the floor.

Celt didn't know what to think. Why didn't they get along? It made him feel angry at himself for leaving them alone. "FINE I WAS TOLD THAT NO ONE WAS TELLING ANY OF YOU LOT SO MY BOSS CONTACTED YOUR BOSSES AND TOLD YOU LOT TO COME HERE TO 'SURPRISE ENGLAND' SO THAT WE COULD GROW CLOSER AND I WAS TO TELL YOU THE DAY OR THE NEXT BUT HERE GOES FUCKING NOTHING!" Scotland had an out burst. He took a deep breath and continued "No one told you lot but my people are having a vote" He explained.

"On what?" Wales piped up.

"My independence" He looked England directly in the eye. England suddenly felt weak in the knees. He hated his brother but he didn't want to loose him.

"When?" Asked Seamus suddenly worried.

"September" Scotland didn't take his eyes of England "It is what my people want ya numpty, you willg et over it like you did with our little sister and that America idiot" He acted so casual.

"You idiot" Seamus got annoyed. Scotland finally looked towards him. "England has never gotten over it. Sure he is nice with Grainne but do you know how many fights and arguments there still is between their people?! And there is no way in hell England has gotten over that idiot, god I hate you" Seamus aimed it at America.

"Wait what?" America was confused.

"I once saw my brother in a state on July the 4th 1999. I never wanted to see him like that again, but you" He turned to Scotland " You want to torture him as well"

England thought Seamus never cared. He believed He was just an annoyance for keeping him from his twin sister. "North" Grainne went to his side "Do you hate me?" She asked him scared of his answer.

"Of course not, it is just these two are so close to Arthur and they, they-"

"Stop it you're being out of character" England suddenly spoke up. They all drew their attention to him. He stood up. He looked as if someone had died. "If you don't mind I'm going to carry on my work"

"Oi Iggy-"

"America I will entertain you later alright" He was deadly serious. turning away from Scotland he began to walk toward his door.

"You always were a coward, never facing anything alone" Scotland smirked at him. England ignored him and went inside, slamming the door behind him. Scotland took another cigarette out and lit it.

"Idiot" Wales muttered to himself. Scotland looked at his neutral brother confused.

"Whatever" He smoked it turning away. He walked toward the plants blocking the others from his mind. It was his peoples choice not his.


	14. Letter to my Family

Inside the mansion, Wales, Ireland, North, Papa Celt and America sat in the living room. They were sitting in silence. A maid walked into the room. She was carrying a silver platter with four envelopes on it. Wales noticed her walk in and stood to welcome her. "Wales, sir" She gestured towards a envelope which read "Wales". He had a quick glance at the other three. They each read "England" "Ireland" and "Northern Ireland". "Northern Ireland, sir" North stood up, smiling at the made making her blush at the young country.

"Thank you" He took it from her looking at the envelope.

"Miss Ireland" Ireland wasn't as fast as the other two to get up. She hesitated at first but managed to get to her feat. Shakily, she took the envelope, and like the others simply stared at it. "And Mr England" She turned to America. "Where is Mr England?" Asked the maid.

"He is in his office" America spoke up.

"Ah, thank you" The maid hurried out of the room. America stared at the frozen three. "What is it?" He asked.

"A-A letter" Ireland spoke up, her eyes not leaving the envelope.

"From our bosses" North finished off.

"Well go on, open it then" America's curiosity was at a high level.

The ripping of the envelopes was all to be heard. Each of them looked at the typed letter. Wales was the first to read his. He looked seriously at his text, studying it.

"Dear Wales,

I wanted to tell you all, I did, I just didn't know how you would all take it. Especially you since we have been together the longest. I sent this letter to your boss so he could give it to you before I see you. I could go on about those competitions we used to have to see who was more like dad, it was a fun time. Things have gotten serious though. My people have began to get angry again, I mean they're Scots but not like this. Some want it but some don't. You are probably confused on what I'm saying but...my people are having a independence vote. No war, no fighting, just politics. Being the way you are now I'm not sure how you will react. I mean if you have anything left in you from what you were back then, you may try to fight me. Or you'll maybe simply ignore me, like you did to Grainne when she first became independent. Who knows maybe nothing will change.

This is where i need to get serious though. You will be the eldest. If I do become independent I probably won't get to see any of you for a while. I want you to care for Grainne and North, oh and Arthur. I know your thinking they can take care of themselves, but having someone you can go to or fight with is one of the best feelings there is. I also know you and Grainne don't get along well but she will want to see me so I want you to try and patch things up until we can get back to normal. I may be asking for to much but please? It's all I ask brother. We've had a laugh over our years as brothers. Don't get me wrong, we'll still be brothers, yet not in the same way.

signed Scotland (yer older brither)"

Wales stared at it, not knowing what to think. His eyes turned to his siblings. Grainne had been watching his reaction which had started as his usual expression to shocked, scared and as if he was calling out for help.

Next was North. He didn't even notice Wales. He was reading his already.

"Dear North,

Hey brother, I'm going to tell you something but I'm not sure how yo'll take it. You may joke about it to get over it or drink through it. Basically my people are wanting a vote for independence. It could go either way. I'm not sure. Before you break something, there's something (someone) I want to talk to you about. I'm pretty sure you know already who it is." 

North suddenly stopped reading and looked towards his concerned sister. She was still watching Wales, whilst playing with a strand of her hair. North felt himself smile but shook it off. He continued to read, seriously.

"Grainne. You have always been close to her, even with the circumstances. I get the feeling that if I become independent she will go one of two ways. She will either be so happy for me and want to party with me, a lot, or she will become a much quieter character. If she does she will need someone to look after her. It would of been someone older to hold her like a baby. I did ask Wales but I don't know if he will be up to it. I need you to help her if she does go that way. Keep her smiling, she always was smiling.

Don't get me wrong though, I'm sad I might be leaving you. Our drinking games were the best, Russia couldn't touch us! I do wish to go out again, but it may not be for a long time. I'm sorry.

Signed Scotland (Yer older brither)"

North smiled at the end part, making himself want to cry, yet he couldn't. He folded up his letter and stuffed it into his pocket. His eyes drew to the other two. Wales was making his way over to Grainne. Grainne was shaking, holding her letter, not opened.

"Grainne, you can do it" North spoke up.

"What is it?" Asked America.

"Nothing, just a shopping list" North smiled at Grainne making her nod in agreement.

"Eh? Let me see!" America moaned.

"No I want to read it alone!" She snapped making her father jump and America sit back down.

"Dear Ireland,

Hello my dear your sister. Being the only female left in this fucked up family it must be tough. There's also the issue of you being the only independent one. Well actually that last one may change. My people are having a independence vote. Before yo come running to find me I want you to know you are my darling little sister, a bonny lass at that, and I want you to remember that you are brave enough to survive on your own. That is the point of independence isn't it? You were strong enough to defeat our blonde, idiot of a brother. Even his American idiot was able to do it. You will be okay, trust me. Who knows I may not even get it. However if I do I won't be able to see you all for a while. You will have to survive with out me.

Do you remember when you visited me a while after you first met England? You insisted I was nicer to your younger brother. I always wondered why I treated you and Wales differently from the way I treat that bugger. I still can't wrap my head around it. But Grainne, Grainne, Grainne, you are my bonny lass who could take on the seas if she wished. The world is your page and you should continue to write your amazing story. Don't let anyone, even me, stop you. I never say it but I do love you too, you big soft lump.

signed Scotland (Yer older brither)"

She felt herself tear up. "S-Scotland" She could barely say. Wales went over to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. He wanted to do as Scotland asked, not sure how to though. "SCOTLAND!" She wailed into his chest, hugging his waist. Wales stroked her hair, her long ginger hair.

"Grainne..." North sighed at his older sister. Celt stood up and went over to North. He whispered something into his ear. North stared at him.

"Are you sure?" Asked North staring at his father. He nodded and smiled leaving the scene. America and Wales noticed the action.

"Where's he going?" asked America.

"To see our brother, our eldest brother, before he has to leave."

England's letter was on the table. He stared at it. not knowing what to say. "W-Why..." He cried silently to himself. The envelope was crumpled up in a corner. "Y-Your my brother..." He felt his heart ache. "Why?..."


	15. Auld Lang Syne

It was then they realized their brother was serious. His people were really going to have a vote. He wasn't going to stop them. "Scotland..." Grainne mumbled to herself. They all remained in the living room, minus England. "I-I-" she couldn't speak. Of all people she should of been happy for her brother being that she was independent herself. It made no sense. However it cleared her mind knowing that Scotland was there for Seamus when she couldn't be.

"It is okay" Her younger brother comforted her as she accepted his chest as her resting place.

"This is the worst time but I must go" Their father suddenly stood up. Wales was the first to speak to him

"Father, I-we may have changed...a lot some of us..." He thought of his old ways and how Scotland always insisted on being the protector of his family "However it was pleasant to see you"

"Yeah yeah I get it I-" He began to go see through "I do love you all. Be safe my-" Vanished.

"SCOTLAND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" A booming voice came from up stairs. It was England. He was storming around his office, breaking anything in his path. "GOD DAMMIT!" He through his lamp which was situated at his desk at the glass cupboard of books. He could feel his own temper rising like it was a temperature.

"Mr England sir please calm do-" England turned to throw a book at his butler. It barely miss him.

"Bring me some gin!" He demanded. The butler understood and ran off. He was breathless. Why would his brother leave him? Why? "I just-" He turned back to his window. It had a view of the front garden. That was when he heard a familiar sound of singing. Quickly he got upright and staggered over to the window.

There he was. His brother. He had a rose in his hand and was looking at it, singing that song. The song which many all over the world sing at a new years party. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot..." He slowly sung, it was more like he spoke they lyrics. England's head was hanging out of his window at this time. "And never brought to mind?" The rose was like a asset to him at this point. "Should auld acquaintance be forgot and days o' lang syne?" Scotland's eye drifted to his brother, hanging like a monkey. "For auld lang syne, my dear for auld lang syne" It was as if he was singing to him. "We'll tak a cup o' kindness yet." The tears were filling his eyes. He hated crying too. "For auld lang syne" The last line was slower than the rest.

"S-Scotland...p-p-" Scotland shook his head sighing at the youngest. He went back to the rose he had picked. It was thorny.

"All good things must come to an end my brother" The rose fell from his hand as he turned to leave. "All good things"

\- Time skip to 19th September 2014 -

It was a drizzly day in England. The rain drops felt as if they took an age to reach the ground, splashing as usual. The UK siblings all sat in the living room, minus one. He had agreed to let his brothers and sisters to stay over on the night of the 18th. They needed one an other no matter how much England hated having them over. "Wake up!" He heard Seamus wake him.

"W-What?" He struggled to sit up, Grainne refused to leave his side all night.

"It's on" They all stared at the square box. What was their answer? What would happen?

The presenter had long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her names was Catherine. "Today Scotland's vote has been counted" She began looking into camera one. "They have made their choice and here it is." The four drew themselves towards the screen. "Scotland shall" It was a horrible feeling of impatience. "Remain with us" There was silence at first. Not a sound. There was only the rain pattering down on the windows.

"S-So he?" Questioned England just to make sure. Grainne began to cry nodding her head.

"H-He is still with you!" She cried like a water fall, heavier than the rain. Seamus went to comfort her again as Wales poured himself a cup of tea. England did nothing. He sat there taking it all in. He almost lost a loved one. Although he hated to admit it he really did love his family. He wanted to run to Scotland and find his brother just to- a knock on the door silence the celebration.

Was it? It was. England didn't let the others answer. He got to his feet alone. He rushed towards the door. Through the glass he saw his figure. It was wet yet he knew it was him. The door couldn't of been opened faster. He stood their, soaked. "Jesus let me in it#s bloody soaking oot ere!" Scotland laughed at the stunned England. "Jesus you look like a right mess!" He had been up all night. You could tell.

"I-Is it true?" Scotland quickly grabbed his brother and hugged him. He sighed and whispered

"Of course it is" Then he shoved him off laughing "You would think you cared about me!" The other siblings joined in.

"Shut it you git!" England snapped.

"Oi dinny call me a git!"

"Don't call Scottie a git!"

"Yeah you git!"

"Now, now this isn't a time for fighting" Wales calmed them down again.

It was back the way it was again. How they were all happy. Well their version of happiness. How they were pleased with the out come. They would get to keep their brother. They would be able to stay together.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there, 
> 
> this is a re-upload of one of my old fanfics. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
